


"I'm not mad."

by omilovebot



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, set 3 years after the current timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omilovebot/pseuds/omilovebot
Summary: it's been a while since omi fought. he wonders if tasuku will get mad at him since he promised he will never fight again.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Takatoo Tasuku
Kudos: 9





	"I'm not mad."

Omi pants, his body feels heavy. Some gang picked a fight with him, and the 26 years old man can't run away. He chuckles bitterly to himself, the old him would be disappointed. But now, with his energy gone, he can only manage to drag his feet home.

He's not in the mood to explain what happened to his lover. Omi hopes the green-haired man won't ask him about this.

Finally, his home is in sight. He tries to open the door, only to notice the older man locks it. Omi sighs, pressing the bell. "Tasuku-san, please open the door..." His voice is quiet.

A moment later, Tasuku opens the door, his eyes widen looking at Omi. "Omi--?"

"Later, please?" Omi smiles at Tasuku tiredly, taking off his shoes and entering their house. "I'm home."

Tasuku, still dumbfounded, only stands there, closing the door, and watches Omi as the taller man looks for bandages.

\---

Omi finishes treating his wound, looking at Tasuku who sits across from him. "Tasuku-san." The brown-haired man looks guilty. "I- I'm sorry." He doesn't dare to look at Tasuku's eyes.

"Omi." Tasuku's voice is gentle, as he walks over to sit beside Omi. "Hey, look at me. I'm not gonna get mad, okay?" Omi only responses with a doubtful nod, but still not meeting his lover's eyes.

"They picked a fight with me and there was no escape, so..." Omi's voice becomes quieter. "I'm sorry, I promised to you I won't fight again, but--"

Tasuku holds Omi's hand, careful, and kisses it softly. "I'm glad you're okay, that's all." He smiles at the younger man. "Come on, I'll make you something to drink." Tasuku kisses Omi's forehead.

Omi nods. "Thank you, Tasuku-san."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @OMILETSGO !


End file.
